The invention relates to a toggle lever clamping device comprising a bearing head terminally arranged on an actuating means and on which a pivot unit, which has a clamping arm, is pivotally mounted for pivotal movement about a pivot axis between a release position and a clamping position, an actuating rod, plunging into the bearing head, of the actuating means, furthermore an intermediate member articulated on the one hand at a first bearing point with the actuating rod and on the other hand at a distance from the pivot axis at a second bearing point with the pivot unit, and an abutment face provided on the bearing head and serving for presetting the clamping position of the clamping arm.
A toggle lever clamping device of this type is disclosed in the European patent publication 0 575 888 B1. It possesses a toggle lever arrangement constituted by the pivot unit and the intermediate member, and operated by the actuating rod, pivoted on the intermediate member, of the actuating means. On outward movement of the actuating rod the clamping arm of the pivot unit is shifted into the clamping position, whereas inward movement of the actuating rod leads to retraction into the release position. In order to preset the clamping position a stationary or adjustable terminal abutment (which has an abutment face on the bearing head) is provided, against which the actuating rod strikes on reaching clamping position at the end thereof. This impact leads to a high load on the actuating rod and on the piston, which is normally connected with the rod, of the actuating means.